Pepperony Week 2018 One shot Series
by ForelsketParadise
Summary: a series of one shot to celebrate the pepperony week going on tumblr #1-home on the prompt domesticity


For him, 'The Tony Stark' the attractive New York skyline visible from his tower wasn't attractive at all. He had always preferred the vast endless view of the ocean that his Malibu home provided. There was something magical about that place. It was what he liked to call his own little paradise. His paradise consisted his home, the views of the oceans, his workshop, Jarvis and his bots Dummy and U. The only people allowed in his paradise were his best friend Rhodey, His bodyguard Happy and his mentor Stane.

This was 10 years ago now looking that the redhead sleeping besides him he decided that the saying "Home is where heart is" happens to be completely true. He now considers his home and his little paradise to be his lady love Pepper Potts Stark. If someone would have told him a decade ago that he was going to be a 'House Husband' for the feisty Virginia Potts who came storming into his life with an accounting mistake, he would have made sure they were admitted to the most comfortable mental asylum.

Here they were 10 years later cuddled together in their bed after a long day. Tony couldn't help but admire the beauty of his wife."God, she is so beautiful. When did I have been so lucky?" he mused running his hands through her soft hairs. His gaze then fell on the small bump that had started to appear on her stomach. His heart swelled with pride on the mere thought that in a few months he would be a father. He remembered how scared he had been when Pepper told him that they were expecting their first child. To his surprise he had been ecstatic on the development.

Tony had spent the last 4 months taking care of Pepper in any way that she required him to do. He had totally every bit of doing it. He would damned if he didn't continue to make Pepper remaining pregnancy as comfortable as he can make. He had even made it clear to Nick Fury that he was off duty for the whole year and half until the baby would be born and be a little old for Pepper to take care of him alone in his absence. He made sure that the old man knew that he was of the radar and was to be only contacted in case of a serious emergency, like aliens attacking earth emergency otherwise it was up to the other avengers to deal with everything. Pepper was way beyond happy with the change. After all she didn't need the stress that came with the mission. She needed to be content.

He felt Pepper stir besides him and dug her face into his chest. "Honey, are you alright?" he asked her worried about her and their baby. He heard a groan of pain response. "Should I call a doctor?" he continued to press her for an answer. "Tony, it hurts" she whispered. "What hurts?" he questioned her."My back" came back a reply. "Do you want me to give you a massage?" he enquired. Pepper hummed in agreement. He gently entangled himself from Pepper and quickly retrieved a hot water bottle for her to apply on her back.

He heard her sigh as soon as the bottle came in contact with her lower back. He let the bottle do its job while he grab some massage oil from the bed side table and started expertly move his hands all over her back untying her stiff muscles. Tony gave a small smile remembering how this mid night massages have become a regular fixture in their nightly routine. Early in the pregnancy Pepper had took a hit on her back while trying to save herself from falling hard on the floor. Ever since then she had been having trouble with the back pains. Luckily it was only her back that took the brunt instead of their baby.

After a while he saw her moaning in pleasure. It was a sign that her pain had turned into pleasure from the gentle caress of his hands. He drop a soft kiss on her back of the head and got of her heading to the kitchen knowing fully when that a demand for a ice-cream was going to come next. Tony had become an expert in comprehending what flavour Pepper wants on different days. He had to make sure that once a flavour finishes he has to immediately get it replaced just in case Pepper wants to have it again. Today Pepper would be in mood for Peanut Butter Ice-Cream. She had been munching on anything with peanuts in it throughout the day.

He saw Peppers eyes lit up as she hungrily looked at the bowl of ice-cream in his hand. He nodded satisfied he was correct. He handed the bowl to Pepper and moved to sit behind her and continued to give her massage. He tenderly worked on the knots on her shoulder while she excitedly ate her treat. He just shook his head affectionately. He loved providing 'his home' with such simple joys.

"Pep?" he softly called out to her. "Yes, Honey?" she replied. "Do you remember that your next appointment due tomorrow?" he questioned. Pepper smiled at him as she nodded. She turned around to properly face him and cupped his face. "Is Daddy here getting restless to known the gender of the baby?" she teased lightly. Tony nodded "I really want to know whom we are getting ourselves into with. If it's a girl I am going to spoil her rotten but if it's a boy then I am going to teach him all everything I know." Pepper just shook her head "What if they are twins?" she probed. She saw his eyes dancing at the prospective of having twins. "Then we would just be the luckiest parents in the world to have Junior Stark and Potts running around making our home come alive with their laughter. They would make this tower into a home, Pep" he told her as he gathered her in his arms. Pepper sighed in agreement.

They stayed liked that for a while. Pepper then gently claimed his lips with hers taking him a sweet kiss. As the kiss ended Tony drop a soft kiss on her forehead and made her lay back on the bed with himself in his arms. He then started humming a lullaby knowing it would take his Pepper into the dream world. He felt her relax into his arms as sleep made its way back into her. Once he was sure she had fallen back asleep he adjusted the room temperature and pulled the blanket over them. The moment he was about to join her in the dream world he heard her whisper "You are my home too, Tony". He chuckled knowing she knew what he had been thinking about a while back. He wrapped his arms tightly against her as they both dreamt of their future. They are a home to each other and their children.


End file.
